Crónicas de un amor Inesperado
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Oneshoot. Un nuevo Sirius·Ginny dedicado a aquellos que le gusta esta pareja y la estaban pidiendo. Un amor inesperado, como dice el titulo. Esperamos que les guste!


Crónicas de un amor inesperado

_Querido Sirius:_

_Has sido seleccionado para hacer guardia en Hogwarts. Tú sabes, en estos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie y queríamos darte el puesto a ti, ya que por el momento estás desempleado. Cuidarás de dos grupos de séptimo año, Gryffindor (tu antigua casa) y Ravenclaw. Los alumnos tienen muy buena conducta, pero tal vez este año estén un poco exaltados por ser su último año. En el grupo de Gryffindor está Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, tal vez la conozcas. _

_Esperando que aceptes el empleo._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius se quedó pasmado ante la propuesta de trabajo de Dumbledore. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería volver a Hogwarts, a su colegio. Iba a aceptar el empleo aunque le gustaba la vida que llevaba desempleado. Le garabateó una nota al director y se la envío por una lechuza del correo.

_Albus:_

_Acepto el empleo, estaré allí el 1º de septiembre para comenzar._

_Nos vemos entonces_

_Sirius_

Preparó su valija tranquilamente en su última semana de vacaciones, si así podían llamarse. Metió unas cuantas cosas dentro, desde ropa hasta plumas y pergaminos para enviar cartas a Harry cuando tuviera tiempo. Sirius vivía en ese momento con su sobrino, y apenas le contó lo del empleo, este se puso a saltar de alegría. A Harry le hacía muy feliz que al fin su tío haga algo por su vida.

El primero de septiembre por la tarde se apareció en Hogsmeade porque, como ya todos saben, nadie puede aparecerse ni en los bosques ni en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

_Baúl locomotor _–susurró Sirius. El baúl se elevo unos centímetros del suelo y comenzó a avanzar por el camino hacia el castillo, delante de Sirius. Luego de unos minutos de caminata, el castillo iluminado se erguía ante las fauces del mago.

Subió la escalinata trotando y al llegar a la puerta suspiró. Tocó tres veces y esperó a que le abrieran. Con un chirrido ambas puertas del castillo se abrieron simultáneamente. Una bruja con un rodete, anteojos y un sombrero puntiagudo lo esperaba detrás de ella.

Sirius…

Profesora McGonagall, encantado de volver a verla. –se apresuró a decir Sirius.

El gusto es mío de tenerlo nuevamente en el castillo, señor Black. –La profesora McGonagall sonrió. –Por favor pasa al Gran Salón y siéntate en la mesa de profesores, junto a Hagrid.

Si, enseguida.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, la profesora hizo un giro con su varita y el baúl de Sirius desapareció.

Al entrar al Gran Salón, Sirius sintió como se le inflaba el pecho de armonía. El director estaba sentado en su amplia silla esperándolo con una sonrisa. Él mago se echó a correr hacia su mesa para saludarlo con un abrazo. Hacía mucho que no veía al viejo Dumbledore, casi desde que la orden del Fénix se disolvió, hacía ya unos cuantos años.

Al sentarse a la mesa, Sirius recorrió con sus ojos las mesas de las casas vacías, tal como él las recordaba. De pronto se encontró en una conversación sobre plantas carnívoras con la profesora Sprout. Luego de un rato, vio como la profesora y el señor Filch se iban juntos hacia la puerta de entrada, para recibir a los alumnos, pero no le presto atención y siguió sumido en su charla. Un ruidoso bullicio estalló en el gran salón, dejando pasar a miles de alumnos hambrientos charlando con sus amigos. Eso hizo que Sirius girara la cabeza para sonreírles alegremente a los alumnos que lo miraban detenidamente. Distinguió entre las miles de cabezas a una colorada despampanante. Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Ésta caminaba alegremente junto a su amiga Penélope, o mas bien Lope, charlando sobre su relación con Harry. Tan pronto como vio a Sirius le hizo una seña con la mano saludandolo y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, ya abarrotada por alumnos que esperaban ansiosamente el discurso del director y la aparición de la protagonista principal: la comida.

Nuevamente se abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón y entró la profesora McGonagall con un taburete y un sombrero dormido sobre él, seguida por una fila de alumnos de primer año que sonreían nerviosamente. Se notaba en sus caritas la emoción por entrar al colegio y los nervios que todos los alumnos de primer año tienen al ingresar al colegio. Sirius recordó rapidamente sus primeros días en Hogwarts, como había conocido a James Potter, su mejor amigo y a Remus Lupin, o tal vez los primeros encuentros con Severus Snape, que en ese momento se encontraba sentado del otro lado de la mesa con su pelo grasiento de siempre.

La profesora dejó el taburete con el sombrero y desenrolló un pergamino que tenía guardado en su túnica negra.  
- Cuando los llame por su nombre, se acercarán y se sentarán en el taburete. Les colocaré el sombrero seleccionador y serán propiamente seleccionados para sus casas. –respiró un momento y prosiguió. –Arvon, Thomas.  
Un chico rubio platinado se acerco temerosamente hacia la profesora McGonagall y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora le colocó el sombrero y lo dejó un rato apoyado. Al cabo de un rato, el rubio fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw. Luego de la selección, el director se levantó de su asiento y se hizo el silencio, para que este dé su habitual discurso.  
- Mis queridos alumnos ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones para comenzar un alegre nuevo año escolar. Como lo detecto, están hambrientos así que doy comienzo al banquete de bienvenida, luego de esto hablaré más tranquilamente. –Luego de estas palabras fuentes de deliciosa comida se apareció en las abarrotadas mesas.  
Sirius comió hasta hartarse, desde tartas de calabaza hasta enormes copas heladas en la mesa de postres. Todos estaban alegres y satisfechos, ya con ganas de irse a la cama, cuando el anciano director volvió a levantarse de su asiento.

- Me imagino que ya están repletos, así que voy a aclarar algunas cosas antes de que se vayan a sus calentitas camas. Primero y principal, bienvenidos a los nuevos alumnos y a los que ya hace años que vienen. Quería comentarles que el señor Filch, nuestro celador, me pidió expresamente que les recuerde que el bosque de los jardines está terminantemente prohibido para todos los alumnos. Puse a disposición nuevos funcionarios para su satisfacción. Los jefes de las casas eligieron nuevos guardianes para su protección. De primer a cuarto año de las casas de Slytherin y Hufflepuff serán guardados por un gran amigo mío, el señor Bill Weasley, mientras que de quinto a séptimo serán guardados por el señor Filch, que se ofreció para el empleo además de su cargo de celador. Las casas Ravenclaw y Gryffindor tendrán tres guardianes ya que las salas comunes son mas alejadas y son muchos alumnos, de primero a tercero, el señor Percy Weasley, hermano de Bill. De cuarto año a sexto, el señor Mundungus Fletcher y para los alumnos de séptimo de ambas casas, el señor Sirius Black. –ante este último comentario, muchos se estremecieron, pero sonriendo. Sirius se sintió muy acogido. Se levantó saludó a sus casas. Se volvió a sentar y espero que el discurso terminara. –por ultimo, les quería decir que las pruebas para entrar a los equipos de Quidditch serán entre la segunda y tercer semana de clases, los capitanes expondrán un aviso en su sala común. Los nuevos premios anuales son la señorita Penélope Fleed de Gryffindor, y el señor Thomas Grund de Ravenclaw. –Sirius dedujo que Ginny estaría sola en su sala común, aunque sabía que estaría muy ocupada porque además era la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. –Sin mas que decir, les deseo a todos unas buenas noches. ¡A la cama!

Apenas el director dijo sus últimas palabras, los alumnos se levantaron precipitadamente de sus asientos para dirigirse a sus salas comunes. Los prefectos guiaron a los nuevos alumnos a través de las escaleras y le explicaron todo lo referente a seguridad y rapidez para moverse en el castillo.  
Sirius abandonó el Gran Salón alegre y se dirigió lentamente hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. En la mitad de su camino divisó a

Ginny, que se despedía de su amiga Lope para que ésta se vaya a su cuarto de Premio Anual. Ginny siguió su camino pesadamente y Sirius, al ver que se quedaba sola, se adelantó para acompañarla a la sala común, donde también dormiría él.

¡Ginny¿Cómo estas?

¡Sirius! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. Yo estoy algo deprimida… mi relación con Harry empeora y ya no confía en mi, pero ¿vos como has estado? -la pelirroja preguntó rápidamente.

Bien, Dumbledore muy amable me cedió el empleo y acepté. ¿Pero que pasó con Harry? Durante los últimos días estuvo extraño, hablaba solo, maldecía al aire.

Si, lo sé. Según el, yo lo engañe con otro, pero te juro por lo que mas quieras que no lo hice, Sirius. Jamás le haría daño a Harry. –Sirius se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos. Había algo en esa muchacha que le gustaba… su boca, su pelo. Era raro, pero se estaba enamorando de Ginny y él no lo quería admitir. - ¿Sirius¿Pasa algo?

No, nada… Perdóname, me quede pensando… Que extraño, Harry no suele desconfiar de alguien por algo que no sea verdad. Cambiando de tema, me enteré que te nombraron capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. ¡Que orgullo¡Felicitaciones!

Gracias, estoy muy contenta por eso. Pero Harry me preocupa…

Habían llegado al cuadro de la dama gorda que dejaba pasar a los estudiantes a sus cuartos.

¡Mierda¡No sé la contraseña! Uy, ahora hay que esperar a que algún maldito prefecto se decida a venir o que algún estudiante salga. ¡Y tengo mucho sueño! Malditas contraseñas…

¡Epa¿Qué es esa boquita?

Ups. Perdóname Sirius, pero contigo me siento en familia…

Bueno, igual yo sé la contraseña. –se paró un segundo y susurró – _Escobas voladoras_

Sirius siguió a Ginny hacia el interior de la sala común. Una vez dentro, se despidió de la muchacha y entró en una puerta trampa que el director había agregado a la sala, que sería el nuevo dormitorio de Sirius. El de Percy estaba situado del otro lado de la sala.

Se acostó y se durmió inmediatamente. Soñó con Ginny, iban tomados de la mano en uno de los jardines, y aparecía Harry, y lo golpeaba. Después todo se volvía una nube y aparecía la pelirroja acostada junto a él, a las orillas del río. Otra vez la nube blanca y despertó.

Era el alba, se cambió y bajó a desayunar. Solo algunos profesores estaban sentados en la mesa de profesores, no había ningún alumno, excepto los Premios Anuales que charlaban alegremente sobre su primera noche en los dormitorios de Premios. Al parecer se llevaban magnifico. Poco a poco, el Gran Salón se fue llenando de alumnos excitados por el comienzo de clases. Cerca de las ocho, llegó el correo. Muchos padres enviaban paquetes con lo que los alumnos se habían olvidado, otros enviaban dulces y cartas, algunos alumnos como profesores recibían el periódico. El profesor Flitwick, que estaba sentado al lado de Sirius, leía detenidamente una nota sobre una nueva escoba de carreras, salida recientemente. Sirius miraba como los jefes de las casas repartían los horarios. Hasta que vio como una pelirroja con cara de dormida entraba al Gran Salón. Ésta fue a sentarse junto a su amiga Lope, y se sirvió un poco de tocino.

Luego del desayuno, muchos alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos, asi que Sirius dedujo que tenía que empezar con su trabajo. Se paró y se dirigió hasta la puerta del Gran Salón. Muchos alumnos de Ravenclaw que ya habían desayunado se habían ido a formar fila frente a él. Muchos de Gryffindor hicieron lo mismo. Cuando todos los alumnos de séptimo de ambas casas estaban junto a él, los condujo hacia fuera del salón y les dijo que tenían diez minutos para ir hasta sus salas comunes y recoger sus cosas, y que se juntarían nuevamente en el Hall de entrada. Sirius los esperó plácidamente junto a la puerta de entrada.

Ginny fue la primera que regresó. Se acercó a Sirius y le plantó un beso en la mejilla que al mago casi se le cae el alma a los pies. Se quedaron hablando del comienzo de clases y del colegio, y de cómo se sentía Ginny de que Harry no este en el colegio. A Sirius no le gustó mucho el último tema, pero se lo tragó como si nada. Cuando los alumnos regresaron de sus salas comunes, empezaron su recorrido por todas las clases.

Como no todos iban a las mismas clases y debido al nuevo reglamento de seguridad, las clases empezaban a las ocho treinta, dejando a los guardianes poder repartir a los alumnos en todas las clases a las que asistieran. Además entre clase y clase había cerca de quince minutos para que el guardián pudiera recoger y dejar a los alumnos en las clases a tiempo. Era un trabajo difícil y rutinario, ya que debían ir a todas las clases, que eran como veinte y esperar a los alumnos, por eso les recordaban que no se retrasaran al copiar los últimos apuntes. Esto último era muy difícil que se cumpliera ya que los de séptimo se preparaban para dar los últimos exámenes y tenían que tomar muchos apuntes. Los que terminaban el recorrido junto a Sirius y se iban junto a él a las salas comunes, eran los que tenían hora libre entre clase y clase. Ese día, el mago terminó exhausto.

Los días que siguieron fueron lluviosos, por lo que algunas clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se suspendieron. Sirius pasaba varias horas del día junto a Ginny, ya que ella tenía muchas horas libres, lo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Cada día se enamoraba más de ella. El jueves de la primera semana la pelirroja y él realizaron un cartel que anunciaba las fechas de las primeras pruebas para elequipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Estas serían el miércoles siguiente por la tarde.

La segunda semana de clases comenzó tranquila. La mayoría de los de séptimo tenían hora libre los lunes y se quedaban estudiando.

Ginny, en cambio, miraba por la ventana esperando a que una lechuza blanca como la nieve cruzara volando el cielo. Había estado muy preocupada los últimos días, Harry todavía no confiaba en ella y estaba muy deprimida. Al verla así, Sirius se le acercó y le besó la mejilla.

¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, algo triste por verla así.

Harry no confía en mí, y no lo hará más. No me cree que es mentira.

Que chico terco, pero el te quiere mucho y tal vez le duele pensar que lo engañas. Aunque sea mi sobrino, no tienes que preocuparte, si él no confía mas en ti es problema suyo. Tu sabes que fue mentira, y si no te cree es porque no quiere. Hay muchos chicos (y hombres grandes) que se sienten atraídos a ti, asi que estás rodeada de amor. –Sirius no quería ablandarse y contarle todos sus sentimientos. – Además, no me malinterpretes por lo que te voy a decir, pero… si él dice algo que vos no hiciste y estás llena de bronca, anda y hace lo que el dice que hiciste, así te sacas la bronca.

Pero si se entera… no se que haré. No quiero perderlo, pero si el no me quiere mas, yo no puedo hacer nada…

Vas a estar bien, te lo aseguro. Ahora, arriba los ánimos, a clase y a la prueba de Quidditch.

Durante las horas de clase, Sirius se paseó por la biblioteca, esperando a que tocara el timbre de las tres que anunciaba la finalización de las clases. Sirius recogió a todo su grupo en las distintas clases y al terminar, acompañó a Ginny al campo de Quidditch para presenciar las pruebas.

Muchos Gryffindors asistieron a las pruebas, pero muy pocos consiguieron entrar al equipo. Ginny tenía un trabajo muy difícil, ser capitana no era nada del otro mundo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que eran muchos los aspirantes a bateadores, cazadores, buscador y guardián. Supo que Harry el anterior año había hecho un gran trabajo.

Ginny estaba muy orgullosa de su elección. Le pareció que los elegidos eran los correctos. Además con el resto del equipo que le había quedado, formó un gran grupo. Al final, planificó un entrenamiento para la semana siguiente y se fue muy contenta al vestuario. Sirius la esperó afuera, porque no le estaba permitido entrar a los vestuarios a personas ajenas a los equipos. Poco a poco los jugadores se fueron yendo, pero Ginny no aparecía. Al final, cuando Sirius se decidió a entrar, se encontró frente a frente con la sonriente pelirroja.

¿A dónde ibas?

A buscarte, me dejaste preocupado.

Si, te estaba esperando adentro, pero como no apareciste, salí yo.

¿Me esperabas?

Ajá… -contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa sexy que conquistó a Sirius.

¿Y se puede saber por que?

Ehm... No lo sé… estuve pensando lo que me dijiste hoy a la mañana, sobre que me tenía que sacar la bronca y darle a Harry algo con lo que se saque las ganas de ofenderse conmigo… y bueno… pensé que eras una buena opción… -Ginny se sintió algo avergonzada ante esta última declaración y la verdad era que en los últimos días se sintió muy a gusto estando con Sirius, y había empezado a atraerle mucho.

Pero, no, lo nuestro nunca va a poder ser. Eres menor Ginny, y además eres la novia de mi ahijado.

Eso esta por verse. Pero… -Ginny se iba acercando cada vez mas a la boca de Sirius, la veía tan tierna, tan dulce que quería saborearla un poco. Se acercó más y más, hasta el punto que sus respiraciones chocaban. –tienes razón, no podemos estar juntos. –Finalizo Ginny separándose de Sirius y dejándolo con las ganas de disfrutar de un gran beso.

Luego de eso, la pelirroja salió corriendo muy avergonzada.

Sirius no la volvió a ver hasta la cena. Estaba sentada junto a su amiga Lope y seguramente hablando de lo sucedido porque tenía cara de avergonzada. De pronto, su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores y recayó sobre Sirius. Este la miraba sin disimulo. Algo en ella hacía que su mirada quede fija allí. Ella le devolvió la mirada unos instantes y miró hacia abajo, desconcertada.

Luego de la cena, Sirius se dirigió a los dormitorios. Antes de llegar vio que la pelirroja se escurría en uno de los pasadizos secretos que conducía al baño de chicas. Disimuladamente, Sirius la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta. Al llegar al baño, Ginny fue directamente hacia el lavabo y se quedó mirándose al espejo. El mago, de una vez por todas, la abordó por detrás y le besó el cuello, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. La chica se dio vuelta y lo abrazó. Sus bocas se acercaron lentamente y se fundieron en un profundo beso, que ellos deseaban con su alma.

Para cuando terminaron con su encuentro secreto, se dirigieron por separado a sus cuartos. Ya era tarde, Ginny utilizo nuevamente el pasadizo, pero Sirius usó las escaleras ya que no podían verlos juntos. Estaban muy felices los dos juntos, pero sabían que no podía pasar nada entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Sirius recibió una carta roja que estaba a punto de explotar: una carta vociferadora. No había mucha gente en el salón pero estaba bastante poblada.

¡Sirius¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso¿Cómo me engañaste así¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste? Es mi novia, no hace falta recordártelo, me parece –La voz de Harry salió como un tornado. Sirius se quedó anonadado. ¿Como lo supo? – Te odio Sirius. Es mi novia, o ¡lo era hasta ayer¿Cómo pudiste? –Todos observaban a la mesa de profesores, donde Sirius se había quedado petrificado.

¿Cómo lo supo? –susurró inaudiblemente.

¡Te odio Sirius! Te odio. –Harry seguía gritando a más no poder.

Cuando terminó y la carta se deshizo, todo el Gran Salón lo miraba con desconcierto. Todos los presentes en el colegio se enteraron de la carta en menos de tres horas. Obviamente nadie contaba lo que había pasado exactamente: solo los que presenciaron el momento sabían la verdad, y las historias que se contaban entre los alumnos eran muy diferentes de la real.

Sirius se sintió muy avergonzado todo el día. Caminaba cabizbajo y todos lo miraban despectivamente. Por la tarde le llegó una nota de Ginny que decía que se vieran en el mismo baño de la noche anterior a las nueve en punto. Sirius no sabía si ir o no, pero terminó yendo. No quería defraudarla.

Al llegar al baño, vio a la pelirroja llorando frente al espejo. La abrazo por detrás y le besó la mejilla. Ginny se dio vuelta. Le devolvió el abrazo y se acurrucó en el hueco de su cuello.

¿Cómo se enteraron? –preguntó Sirius, pensando en voz alta.

No tengo ni la menor idea, Sirius. Estoy muy avergonzada. Ahora todos van a pensar que soy una dejada.

No, no es así amor. A mí me llegó la carta. Además piensan que yo abuse de ti, y no me gusta nada. Aunque mucho no me importa lo que piensen sobre mí. Tengo que confesarte algo. Desde el primer momento que te vi este año, me enamoré de ti, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ocupas en todo momento mis pensamientos y tengo el valor de decirte que te amo, aunque sea pronto.

Si, Sirius, a mi me pasó lo mismo, y no se como.

Se quedaron abrazados durante un tiempo hasta que Ginny soltó un suspiro emocionado. Había visto a un chico rubio asomarse a la puerta y salir corriendo. Odiaba mucho a ese chico y él la odiaba a ella. Probablemente había sido él quien había corrido el rumor de su romance con Sirius. Le contó rápidamente a Sirius a quien vio, y el mago salió en su búsqueda. Lo encontró entrando a un pasadizo secreto, lo agarro de la túnica y lo alzo por los aires. Luego lo apoyo contra la pared alzado y sacó su varita, apoyándola contra el cuello del chico.

No, Sirius, no lo hagas. –Ginny apareció corriendo.

Voy a matarlo a golpes sino. No pudo hacernos eso. –giró su cabeza al chico, que estaba muy asustado. –y tú, sabandija, te prohíbo hablar sobre lo que pasó¿me escuchaste? Más te vale que me hayas escuchado. Llego a escuchar un rumor mas que me arruina la vida provocado por tu persona y te vas olvidando de tu vida.

Soltó al chico, que se escabulló por el pasadizo y se volvió a Ginny que corrió a abrazarlo.

- Muchas gracias Sirius. – dijo Ginny besándolo apasionadamente.

- No hay por qué princesa. Ya nos estaba causando muchos problemas esa sabandija. – contestó Sirius riendo, cortó su risa al notar un destello de enorme agradecimiento en los ojos de la pelirroja.

- No, en serio. Gracias por todo. Gracias por cuidarme y protegerme, por quererme, por ser tú. Te amo muchísimo.

- Yo también te amo Ginny Weasley. – contestó Sirius.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con esto? – preguntó la chica.

- Vivir el momento, disfrutarlo, hacer lo que podamos ahora, sin pensar en las consecuencias, que ya vendrán por sí solas. No hay mucho más que podamos hacer…

Y con esa decisión tomada, volvieron a besarse, con mucha más sinceridad y conciencia de sus actos.

FIN


End file.
